


i'd wear your colors (any day of the week)

by PictureMeBroken



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-22
Updated: 2020-10-04
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:40:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 4,691
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26589037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PictureMeBroken/pseuds/PictureMeBroken
Summary: Soulmates are a fickle thing. Everyone has one at one point in their life. It starts as a gentle thrum against your wrist as the pattern of your very existence is carved onto your body. They call it the mark of the soul, the pretty lines that trace in different directions and colors over your skin that only you and your soulmate share. Some people are born with theirs. Most get theirs a bit later in life; it doesn't appear until the moment your soulmate enters your life.Yoon Jeonghan gets his at age 20.
Relationships: Lee Jihoon | Woozi/Yoon Jeonghan
Comments: 8
Kudos: 26





	1. Fear

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so, this was originally a one shot that I started YEARS ago and have literally forgotten like 90% of my planning for, but it's at over 3000 words and I'm not even half way through with it, so I decided to try and replan it out and post what I already have in snippets. 
> 
> The story is focused on HanHoon, but there are hints of other couples and a couple cameos/mentions of idols from other groups like Nu'EST and SHINee.

Soulmates are a fickle thing. Everyone has one at one point in their life. It starts as a gentle thrum against your wrist as the pattern of your very existence is carved onto your body. They call it the mark of the soul, the pretty lines that trace in different directions and colors over your skin that only you and your soulmate share. Some people are born with theirs. Most get theirs a bit later in life; it doesn't appear until the moment your soulmate enters your life.

Yoon Jeonghan gets his at age 20.

It happens during college orientation. He’s a second year now and has been tasked with helping their music group run the booth to gather more singers together for their auditions the next week, hoping to find another two or three singers to add. 

He’s sitting at the booth with Minki and Soonyoung, wishing for the umpteenth time that he had managed to talk Jinki into letting someone else help out. He should be hanging out with Joshua and Seungcheol right now, binge watching Soul Eater, but instead he’s stuck outside listening to Soonyoung fanboy over the T.A for his dance course. 

“Soonyoung-ah, I really hate to break this to you, but Taemin’s got a girlfriend,” Minki says, not sounding the least bit remorseful, even snickering a little at the absolutely horrified noise Soonyoung makes at the knowledge. 

“What? Hyung, you know it’s not like that! Seungkwan would flip if he even heard the implication of what you just said,” Soonyoung whines. Jeonghan laughs a bit despite himself; Soonyoung’s adorably pitiful. 

Jeonghan’s mind blanks suddenly. He can see Soonyoung’s lips moving, mouth forming words that can’t reach Jeonghan’s ears. He notices Minki moving, a hand splayed over his shoulder in concern, but he doesn’t feel the fingers moving down his arm. 

What he does hear is a voice cutting through the static noise that had filled his head. 

“Look, hyung, there’s a music group that’s looking for new talents. You should audition, hyung! You’re the best; you’ll make it for sure.” 

“ _ Ahh, I don’t know, Hansol-ah. This is my first year, I’m sure it’ll be busy. And I’m already in a few electives, I don’t know if I’ll have time for it. _ ” 

Jeonghan’s head whips around, eyes scanning the area as he stands, chair falling to the ground from the motion. That’s when he sees  _ him _ . That voice is his head, that voice belongs to  _ him _ , Jeonghan’s sure of it. He’s petite, blond hair under a gray beanie, and dimples as he smiles at the boy walking beside him. 

Jeonghan doesn’t even need the gentle burn against his wrist to know that this is the one. 

The boy’s head snaps up all the sudden, feet halting and he seems to be in the same state at Jeonghan. 

Their eyes meet and Jeonghan can feel the shift in his body, in his soul, as his world stops spinning. 

“ _ Jihoon. _ ” He’s not sure where the name comes from but it feels perfect on his tongue, the sweetest chocolate melting against his senses as it reaches back around to his ears and bounces around in his head. 

Jihoon’s walking towards him then and suddenly they’re standing in front of each other. 

“Hi,” Jeonghan breathes when he reaches the booth. 

“Jeonghan,” is all the other replies as his eyes drop down to the gentle swirls of pink and gold twisting around both of their wrists in time. 

“H-hyung!” Soonyoung’s voice finally manages to cut through the haze he’d been in and the full burn of the marking on his wrist makes him hiss. 

Jihoon does the same, cradling his arm to his chest as he glances back up to meet Jeonghan’s eyes. 

Jeonghan’s excited, smiling despite the pain, but the smile drops from his face when he notices something about Jihoon’s eyes, the uneasiness in his gaze. 

It’s fear.


	2. Avoiding

Jeonghan doesn’t see Jihoon again for the rest of the week except in glances between classes. Hansol, the boy that had been with Jihoon the day they met and clings onto him like a little brother, assures Jeonghan that Jihoon’s alright. That he’s just busy. That he’s definitely not avoiding Jeonghan altogether. 

Jeonghan groans into his arms. He’s currently camped out on his favorite picnic table, back behind the library and under the shade of a tree probably as old as the school itself, with his arms folded on top of the table and his face buried in them. Hansol is across the table from him, munching on a handful of chips from the bag between the two loudly as Jeonghan wallows in misery. 

“I'm serious, hyung, he's not avoiding you.”

Jeonghan raises his head enough to glare at the younger before dropping it back down. 

“For real though!” Hansol exclaims, throwing his arms up in exasperation. “It's not like he could anyway, since he signed up for the auditions tomorrow. So stop being so mopey, hyung, you're killin' my mood.”

Jeonghan finally sits up with a sigh. Hansol does have a point at least, Jihoon can’t avoid him at the auditions. He rubs at the mark on his wrist absently, not even realizing his fingers are tracing the pink lines tenderly until he hears someone yell his name. 

He raises a hand to wave at Seungcheol and Joshua as they make their way over while Hansol gathers his things. 

“Alright, hyung, I’m gonna head out. I’ll see you tomorrow for those auditions.” 

Jeonghan smiles a little sadly, knowing that Hansol probably won’t see anyone except for Jihoon between now and tomorrow afternoon when they meet up again. “Are you sure you don’t want to meet the guys? They won’t mess with you about your age, I swear.” 

Hansol just shakes his head. “Some other time, hyung. I’ll text you when I get home.” 

“Okay, be safe,” Jeonghan calls as the other leaves. 

Joshua slides into his seat a few minutes later, staring after Hansol with furrowed brows. He looks like he wants to speak, the words two seconds from rolling off his lips when Seungcheol screams next to Jeonghan’s ear. 

“ _ You got marked? _ ” 

Jeonghan winces. Half from Seungcheol’s screech being  _ right next to his head _ , and half from remembering he still hadn’t told his best friends. “Ah, uh, yeah. That happened.” 

“What the hell, Han! How come you didn’t tell us? Too busy mackin’ on your new girlfriend? Or is it boyfriend?” Seungcheol says, holding Jeonghan’s left wrist to inspect the markings along the skin there. 

“Boy,” Jeonghan says absently. Eyes catching on Seungcheol’s own mark. His mark tends to change colors day to day, it always leaves Jeonghan confused, and today it’s a darker brown, only hints of its usual green along the edges. “Are you ever going to tell us who your soulmate is, Cheol?” 

Seungcheol shrugs, letting Jeonghan’s arm drop back to the table. “If I ever meet him again, sure.” 

Joshua laughs a little, leaning forward to poke at Jeonghan’s wrist. “I still don’t know how you managed to lose your soulmate.” 

“Me either, actually. When I met Jihoon it was like my entire being was pulled towards him. I couldn’t have missed him if I tried,” Jeonghan adds, knocking his shoulder into the elder’s, completely missing the look of utter shock on Joshua’s features. 

“It’s different for everyone, you know.” Seungcheol pouts, voice quiet. “I only got to see him for half a second before his friend pulled him off the train and the mark showed up.” 

Jeonghan’s phone chimes from his pocket. “Shit,” he mutters as the alarm flashes across his screen. “I’m gonna be late. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” 

“You never did tell us when we get to meet this guy!” Seungcheol calls after him. 

“Tomorrow, at auditions.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sections are really short when it's all chopped up like this, so I decided to go ahead and post another part.


	3. Bare

_“Hey mom,” Jeonghan says, chewing the inside of his lip nervously. He’s fourteen, a freshman in high school and is finally pulling forth the courage to ask a question he’s had since he was a kid._

_“Yes, honey?” His mother replies, setting his plate down and leaving against their kitchen counter. His father’s already gone to work so it’s just him and his mother eating breakfast this morning._

_“Can...can I ask you something?” She nods without hesitation, a quiet ‘of course, sweetie’ passing her lips. “It’s about...the mark on your wrist.” His eyes trail down to the soul mark on her left wrist, the mark she and his father share, before going over to rest on the bright red band circling her right wrist._

_His mother swallows thickly, a sad smile gracing her features as her fingers brush over the mark. “You know soulmates are a strange thing. No one really understands anything about it, how so many lives can be tangled up like that, how fate can bring two seemingly random people off the street together and tell them to live their lives together.” Jeonghan nods along, hanging off her every word. “The soul mark is different for everyone and it only shows up once you meet your soulmate. This mark is like that too...except it only shows up once you lose your soulmate.”_

“Many people like to think of soulmates as being connected by a single string of fate. But really, it’s, like most things concerning soulmates, just not that simple. The man who wrote this book described soulmates not as being connected by a string of fate, but of _being_ a string. Two strings from the same piece of fabric; the same fabric that makes up your soul is also the same fabric that makes your soulmate’s. We’ll discuss this theory more in depth next week. In the meantime, I’d like you all to think about the different theories surrounding soulmates and write a three page essay on your thoughts on the subject of death and finding a new soulmate. I’ll expect it to be turned in the night before class next week, as usual. You’re dismissed.” 

Jeonghan breathes a sigh of relief the moment the words leave his professor’s mouth. It only takes a minute for him to gather his things, slinging his bag over his shoulder and rushing out of the room. It’s nothing against the class, it’s actually his favorite class, but Jeonghan has been dying for classes to end since he woke up. 

Why? Because it’s audition day. 

He sprints across campus, almost running straight into Seungcheol who’s waiting for him outside. Seungcheol just laughs at him, clapping him on the shoulder and fixing Jeonghan’s hair where it’s fallen out of its ponytail before steering them both into the room. 

Jeonghan’s eyes immediately scan the room for Jihoon. His heart sinks into his stomach when the only blond heads he sees are Soonyoung and Minki’s. He pulls out his phone, quickly shooting Hansol a text asking where he and Jihoon are as Jinki announces that the auditions are about to start. 

Seungcheol and Jeonghan take seats in the front row next to Soonyoung and Seungkwan as the first auditionee introduces herself. She’s good, but his head really isn’t in the performance, eyes on the phone in his lap the whole time he’s supposed to be listening to auditions. 

Three auditions later Seungcheol elbows him lightly and leans in to whisper in his ear. “Hey, Jonghyun just texted, said he needs me back at the dorm. I’ll catch you after, okay?” 

Jeonghan nods at him as the next audition starts. Seungcheol stands and makes his way out of the room as Jeonghan’s phone vibrates against his thigh. 

It’s a text from Hansol that reads, _‘Eyes up front, hyung.x3’_

Jeonghan’s eyes zero in on the blond the moment he raises his head and it’s like the breath is knocked out of his lungs by the sight of Jihoon alone. 

It’s not too far-fetched, honestly. He looks gorgeous, blonde hair pulled back into a small ponytail on the nape of his neck, a loose black sweater clinging to his torso and faded jeans on his legs, fingers plucking at the strings of the guitar on his lap. The song isn’t one Jeonghan’s heard before, but it’s beautiful and he finds himself humming along to the gentle tune as Jihoon sings. 

_“When you look at me, you’re so beautiful / I want to tell you / All of you that I see / I want to cherish it / Just come to me / I want you to want me baby.”_

The room applauds as Jihoon finishes the song and bows. Jeonghan and Hansol are both on their feet clapping, the younger having moved down so he’s now beside Jeonghan and Jihoon shakes his head at the both of them, a small smile tugging the corners of his mouth.

Jihoon takes a seat on the other side of Hansol as the next singer goes up. Jeonghan can’t help but glance over the youngest to look at Jihoon and smile every few seconds. It’s silly, how giddy he feels just being in the same room as the boy, and he’s not sure if it’s because of the soulmate bond or if he’s just falling this fast for a boy he’s only met twice. 

_‘Thank god Seungcheol’s not here,’_ he thinks with a shake of his head. Jihoon’s bobbing his head along to the music, eyes squinted just slightly and lips pushed out so his dimple shows and Jeonghan knows for a fact that Seungcheol would be absolutely dying over how cute Jihoon is. Not to mention teasing Jeonghan. Endlessly. In front of Jihoon. 

The auditions seem to fly by after that and before long Jinki is thanking everyone for coming and saying he’ll be texting those chosen to be a part of the group within the week to let them know about practices. Jeonghan doesn’t even have a chance to speak before Soonyoung, Minki and Seungkwan are crowding around them. Specifically, Jihoon. 

_“Your voice is so nice, I’m seriously jealous.”_

_“Was that an original song? I’ve never heard it before. It was really good!”_

_“Are you Woozi, the guy that used to collab with Hip Hop Bros on Youtube?”_

Jeonghan moves without thinking about it, stepping closer to Jihoon and placing a hand on his shoulder protectively as his friends swamp the blond with questions. Soonyoung smiles a bit apologetically, taking a small step back as Jihoon laughs and lifts his hands up as if in defeat. 

Jeonghan doesn’t even register the other’s words of _“Thank you, really. Yeah, I wrote it awhile back when I was still going by Woozi.”_ as his eyes catch on Jihoon’s wrist where his sweater sleeve has slid down. 

His right wrist. His right wrist that should be bare. 

His right wrist that has a soft orange band etched onto the skin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Part three! I have one more part that's completely finished, then I get into new writing territory.


	4. Overbearing

It’s been a few hours since auditions ended and they’re currently crowded around a grill at a restaurant near the university, Seungkwan insisting that it had been too long since they ate out together and that they needed time to get to know Jihoon and Hansol until they all agreed. 

Jeonghan’s barely ate anything, the image of a soft orange band on pale skin burned against his eyelids. Is that why Jihoon had seemed so shocked and scared when they first met? Because he’s already lost one soulmate? Because he hadn’t expected to get another? Or maybe-

He jumps a little when Jihoon pokes his side, head snapping over to the blond next to him. 

Jihoon looks away when their eyes meet, shying back a little from where their arms had been brushing. “A-are you okay?” he says quietly after a few moments. 

“Y-yeah.” Jeonghan curses himself for stuttering, swallowing thickly before nodding. “Yeah, I’m fine. Just a little tired. My friends can get to be a bit much.” 

Jihoon nods. “They seem nice though. Seungkwan-ssi is a bit...overbearing-” Jeonghan can’t help but chuckle at that; Seungkwan is a  _ lot _ overbearing, actually. “-but sweet.” 

“He used to be a lot worse. When he and Soonyoung first met and their marks showed up, Seungkwan skipped one of his classes every day just to come to the university and make sure that Soonyoung, Seungcheol and I were eating properly and taking care of ourselves.” Jeonghan smiles thinking back on it. “One time he broke into the room because Soonyoung wasn’t answering his texts and he was worried something had happened.” 

Jihoon looks at him then, eyes wide as he says, “He broke in?” 

Jeonghan laughs at the expression, how Jihoon’s mouth forms a little ‘o’ with his canines brushing against his lips. “Not really, he used Soonyoung’s key, but still. What about you? Do you have any friends like that?” 

Jihoon turns away, coughing a bit awkwardly as he motions to Hansol across the table. “I don’t really have a lot of friends aside from that one, but he gets pretty bad about it. If I don’t text him back immediately he starts blowing up my phone and calling me. Or if he knows I’m home and I don’t text back fast enough, he comes over to check on me.” 

“Cute,” Jeonghan mutters. Jihoon sputters for a moment, a light blush dusting his cheeks as he opens his mouth to reply. 

“Jeonghannie hyung, Jihoon-ssi, what about you guys?” Seungkwan says across the table, pulling the two back to the restaurant. They both pin the younger with a confused stare as Soonyoung laughs. 

“Ahh, so cute, off in your own little world, you lovebirds~” Soonyoung coos as Jeonghan and Jihoon both cringe. “We wanna have one last beach day out in Busan this weekend, before it gets too cold. Are you two going to join us?” 

“You know Seungcheol would drag me out whether I wanted to go or not.” Jeonghan shrugs.

Soonyoung laughs as Seungkwan shoots Jeonghan an offended look. “Yah, are you saying you wouldn’t want to go with us? Fine, we don’t want you to go anyway. Jihoon-ssi, Jeonghan is uninvited but would you like to join us for a beach trip?”

Jihoon laughs a little and looks over to Hansol who nods and grins at him. “Yeah, we’ll be there, Seungkwan-ssi.” 

“Awesome!” Seungkwan sings with a clap of his hands. “Alright, so everyone but Jeonghan for a beach day?” 

Jihoon laughs again as Jeonghan yells about rude dongsaengs trying to steal Jihoon from him before they even get a chance to know each other properly. His mind’s still caught up on questions about the mark on Jihoon’s wrist, but at the same time, Jihoon’s smile is so beautiful, Jeonghan thinks he might not care too much about finding out right away what happened in Jihoon’s past; as long as Jeonghan gets to keep his place in Jihoon’s future.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Playlist that I write this to: https://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PL6n6qsBPMzUSAHtmGhASzZwAcd1tkX3bb
> 
> Also, the version of 20 that's in there is the version I imagine Woozi singing at the auditions.
> 
> Also also we are officially into fresh writing territory, so I probably won't be updating as frequently depending on when I get time to write nowadays with my work schedule.


	5. Jacket

It’s past midnight when they all file out of the restaurant, Soonyoung leaning on his boyfriend and giggling after having had a few shots with Minki. Jeonghan and Jihoon walk Hansol and Minki to the bus stop where they file on, Hansol promising to make sure that the pretty hyung doesn’t fall asleep and miss his stop. 

“Do you live nearby?” Jeonghan asks once the bus pulls away and the two are left standing alone at the stop. Jihoon nods as the two start off in the direction of campus.

They’re over halfway to Jihoon’s before either of them speak again. It’s Jihoon that breaks the silence, shivering as they wait for a crosswalk light to change. “It’s colder than I thought it would be tonight.” 

“You must be freezing, here,” Jeonghan says, shrugging off his jacket. Jihoon shakes his head, trying to refuse, but Jeonghan cuts him off. “I’m warm blooded, it’s no problem. You can give it back when we get to your place.” 

“O-okay, thank you.” Silence stretches between them again as Jihoon pulls the jacket on. It’s long on him, the sleeves hanging almost to his fingertips. “Your friends seem really nice. I appreciate them taking Hansol in so easily, he normally doesn’t get along with too many other people,” the blond boy says after a few more minutes. 

“Of course. He and Seungkwan are the same age, hopefully that helps him feel a little more comfortable with everyone,” he says, remembering a conversation where Hansol said that he would get picked on by his classmates in high school because he was younger.

“That would be good for him. He hasn’t really had any interest in making other friends for a long time, ever since...” A shadow crosses Jihoon’s eyes as the words leave his mouth. 

Jeonghan doesn’t think, reaching out to put a comforting hand on Jihoon’s shoulder. “You don’t have to talk about it, if it’s something that’s painful for you.” 

Jihoon’s lips quirk up, more of an acknowledgment than anything close to a smile. “We should talk about it...eventually, I don’t know.” He shakes his head and Jeonghan squeezes his shoulder before letting his hand fall. 

“Whenever you’re ready, you don’t have to rush anything.” That gets a genuine, albeit sad, smile from the younger and Jeonghan takes that as his cue to switch topics. “I know Hansol doesn’t really hang out with anyone other than you, has he met his soulmate yet?” 

“Yes and no?” Jihoon laughs quietly at Jeonghan’s look of confusion, ruffling his bangs before continuing. “He’s met them, but he has no idea who they are. I guess that we passed them in the city one day, or they met at school but didn’t notice. He didn’t have the mark when we left for school, but then when we were walking back to his house he noticed it on his wrist.” The younger shrugs. “That’s my building.” Jeonghan’s eyes follow Jihoon’s gaze to a smaller apartment complex across the street.

“Ahh, I guess I’ll see you tomorrow then?” Jeonghan hopes that he’ll say yes. His soulmate might be quiet and a little withdrawn, but Jeonghan aches at the thought of not seeing him for an entire week again.

“I have to work tomorrow.” Jihoon must see the disappointment on his face because he pulls out his phone, unlocking it and holding it out for the elder to take. “You can put your number in. Maybe if you’re not busy, we can meet up before this beach trip?” 

“If you’re the one calling me, I won’t be busy,” Jeonghan says, prompting a quick laugh from the younger as he types in his number and hands the phone back to him. 

“Okay then, we’ll make plans. Goodnight, Jeonghan.” Jihoon waves and makes his way across to his building. 

Jeonghan waits until the younger has made it inside the building before he continues on, the last two blocks between Jihoon’s and his dorm seeming like miles as he’s left alone with his thoughts. No matter how much he tries to push it from his thoughts, he keeps coming back to the mark on Jihoon’s wrist. When his mother had told him about hers, it had been painful to hear, the story about her first soulmate dying in a car accident only a few months after they met. Is Jihoon’s story similar? Was his first soulmate someone like Jeonghan or were they completely different? Is Jihoon disappointed having Jeonghan take their place?

Finally he’s at his dorm room, trying to fit his key to the lock when his phone rings. He jumps at the sound, almost dropping his keys as he pulls his phone from his pocket. 

“Hello?” he answers as the door swings open. The room’s empty but Jeonghan can hear the sink running in their bathroom, Seungcheol’s laptop and textbooks laid out on his bed. Jonghyun’s bed is made up neatly, the eldest of the three most likely staying the night at his boyfriend’s.

“ _ Hi, sorry to call so late, but I just realized I never gave you back your jacket. Do you want me to bring it over? Or I can bring it to you first thing in the morning before work, if you’re getting ready for bed? _ ” Jihoon’s voice is soft and Jeonghan can’t help the flutter in his stomach as he thinks of how nice he sounds even over the phone. 

The bathroom door opens, Seungcheol stepping into the room and making his way over to his bed to put his books away. “You can keep it for a while, I don’t mind, really.” Jeonghan says, making a shooing motion at Seungcheol’s whispered  _ ‘Who are you talking to?’ _

“ _ Are you sure? I’m sorry, I feel terrible I forgot about it earlier. _ ” The younger does sound genuinely upset, seeming to think he’d inconvenienced Jeonghan by keeping the jacket. 

“I’m sure. I’d rather you have it so I know you aren’t cold at work tomorrow, okay?” 

“ _ Okay, I’ll keep it then. Thank you, Jeonghan. I’ll talk to you more tomorrow. _ ” 

“Goodnight, Jihoon.” 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not happy with this even a little bit, but I don't think I can really fix anything with it right now, I just have to get back into the groove of these characters and writing in general. Hopefully the next one I'll be a bit more back to normal. 
> 
> Thank you for the kudos and comments! I appreciate every one.


	6. Chance

“I thought I’d find you here.” Joshua smiles as he slides onto the picnic table next to Jeonghan. “I was looking for you after my last class but you disappeared.” That’s not the truth of course, but Joshua thinks it’s a pretty good one as far as excuses go. 

Jeonghan laughs and throws an arm over his shoulders in a half hug. “Yeah I came here to see Hansol for a bit before my last class today. You guys haven’t met yet have you?” 

Joshua shakes his head, offering a hand out to the younger male. “Nice to meet you, I’m Joshua, resident Jeonghan handler.”

Jeonghan shoulder checks him as he stands up, laughing. “Alright guys, I’ve gotta get to my class. Shua, are you still coming over to help me with that paper later?” 

“Yeah, of course. See you later.” 

Jeonghan waves to both of them one last time as he disappears around the corner of the library building.

“So Joshua, are you American or?” Hansol smiles, leaning back and stretching as he speaks. 

Joshua nods. “Yeah, we moved here about four of five years ago now. So I spent most of my life in LA.” Joshua sighs, not wanting to ask the question at the tip of his tongue, but it’s been bugging him since the first time Joshua saw him and it’s the whole reason he came to find Jeonghan and Hansol in the first place. “Hey can I ask you something?”

“Yeah sure, what’s up?” 

“You’re Vernon aren’t you?” 

Hansol’s smile drops, eyes going wide and Joshua definitely regrets asking but he had to know, his face was too familiar. “Jisoo. You went by Jisoo when you first moved. I didn’t even recognize you.” 

“Yeah, the blond hair throws people off that knew me in high school.” Joshua gives a small, sad, smile. “I wouldn’t expect you to remember me anyway, we only met the once. I...I’m sorry. About your brother. I heard about what happened, but it didn’t really feel right to call you guys when we weren’t very close.” 

Hansol nods and purses his lips. “I- Thanks, I guess. It’s still weird. That he’s gone. Even after a whole year.” 

“Yeah, it’s not something you really get used to. It gets a little easier to deal with, but it’s never really okay, y’know?” Joshua thinks back to when they first moved to Korea after his father passed. His mother had been so heartbroken, it had taken months before he saw a real smile from her. 

“Yeah. He, uh, he’s still pretty shaken up about it. Especially with everything going on now.” 

Joshua nods. “I can imagine. I didn’t believe it at first when I heard, I thought there was no way it was the same person.” 

A chime from Hansol’s phone cuts off whatever the younger had to say and he stands. “Speak of the devil; I’ve gotta get going. I guess we’ll be seeing more of each other around, huh?” 

Joshua stands as well and claps Hansol’s forearm in a more familiar shake. “Yeah, for sure. If you ever need anything at all, feel free to ask me, okay?”

“Yeah, sure. Thanks.” 

“Hey, Hansol,” he calls as the other turns to walk away. “I know it’s not easy to lose a soulmate like that, but...just tell him to give Jeonghan a chance, please.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is a short one but uh...it's definitely got some content here. ^^; 
> 
> -hides behind a rock- 
> 
> if you wanna scream at me on tumblr, feel free.xD
> 
> wooziscollarbones.tumblr.com


End file.
